


Dylan's Beard

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Petting, Beards (Facial Hair), Comforting Thomas, Drabble, Driving, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Dylan's beard, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Dylan, M/M, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan is insecure about his beard, Thomas comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dylan's Beard

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi

They were driving home, from ComicCon. Thomas was driving, and Dylan was in the passenger seat.

But, something was on Dylan's mind. And of course, Thomas noticed.

"What's up?" Thomas asked, glancing over at his boyfriend. Dylan sighs loudly.

"It's nothing." Dylan says, staring straight ahead, with sad eyes.

"I know it's not nothing. What's wrong, Dyl?" Dylan frowns, and Thomas knows something is very wrong.

"What is it? Did someone hurt you? Was it them Twitter people, tweeting gross things to you? Dylan talk to me." Thomas babbles, Dylan laughs quietly.

"Calm down. It's nothing, really. If I told you, you'd laugh anyway." Dylan frowns again.

"Hey, if you think I'd ever laugh at you, then you don't know me as well as I thought. Tell me. I won't laugh. I promise." Thomas glances at him, again.

Dylan sighs again, not as loud as last time, though.

"Do you think they liked it? My beard. Do you think, they liked my beard?" Dylan asks quietly.

Thomas glances over at him a again, he can't help but smiling. Dylan looked so adorable.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh! You're laughing!" Dylan yells, he pouts and crosses his arms.

"I'm not laughing. I'm smiling. And I can't help it, you're adorable." Thomas says, Dylan glares at him. Thomas sighs.

"I'm only teasing, Dyl. They obviously love your beard." Thomas takes his right hand off of the wheel, to pet Dylan's beard.

"And I definitely love your beard. It looks fantastic. I especially love the way it tickles me, whenever you eat me ou–"

"Drive, Thomas." Dylan cuts him off, but Thomas can see, out of the corner of his eye, Dylan smiling.

"Wha-I am driving!" Thomas exclaims, laughing. Dylan shakes his head.

"Are you drunk?" Dylan asks amused, he takes Thomas' hand off of his beard.

"No! I'm not. You know I'm not. You also know, why I'm acting like this." Thomas says, Dylan nods in agreement.

"Because I'm the only one, that can get you out, of your shell." Thomas nods, and looks at him.

"I really do like your beard, though. And I'm sure, your fans like it too. I mean, have you been on social media? Everyone is talking about it, all good things to."

"Thanks, but I'm sure there has to be some people who hate it." Dylan says sadly.

"Well, yeah. That's because, they have no good taste in things. Trust me Dyl, your beard is great."

Dylan nods, and grabs Thomas' hand. They both know he'd have to shave it soon, for Teen Wolf, and maybe a few other things.

But they'll enjoy it, while they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I wrote this in 5 minutes, so it's really bad. Thoughts?


End file.
